Vísperas del Adiós
by el.grupo
Summary: Pequeño fic de 4 capítulos sobre la difícil vida de amistad, amor, miedo y sus toques de comedia entre el Rubio y el Gamer.  Capítulo 4/4 Final.
1. True Friends

**Capítulo 1:**

_**True Friends**_

- Pss... Matt... despierta - decía Mello tratando de despertar al pelirrojo que dormía plácidamente en su habitación. - ¡Matt!

- Hmm... zZzZz - solo emitía sonidos y algunas risitas, pero no despertaba.

- No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo... - dijo soltando un suspiro.

- zZzZz...

- Bueno, tu me obligaste - sacó su pistola de quién sabe donde, apunto hacia el techo y '¡Bang!'.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! - Gritó un muy asustado Matt y acción seguida abrazó al rubio temblando - dijiste que nunca mas lo volverías a hacer.

- Tu me obligaste - dijo alejando a Matt de él y levantándose para irse - tienes cinco minutos para vestirte, nos vamos - dijo comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

- Déjame dormir dos minutos más... - volviéndose a recostar y cerrando los ojos.

- Cuatro con cincuenta, cuatro con cuarenta y nueve... - dijo Mello desde la puerta.

- ¿Es necesario contar? - abriendo un poco los ojos, a lo que Mello volvió a apuntar al techo con el arma, cuatro segundos después, Matt estaba vestido y con las llaves del auto en la mano - ¿Nos vamos jefe? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Deja de llamarme jefe - quitándole las llaves del auto y caminando hacia la puerta - ni siquiera te pago.

- Podrías comenzar a hacerlo - dijo haciendo una cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia.

- Podrías comenzar a hacer bien tu trabajo - ¡Ouch! Nota para Matt: la cara de perrito no siempre funciona con el rubio.

Ambos salieron a la calle, Mello le lanzó las llaves a Matt, y al mismo tiempo, abrieron las puertas del auto y se sentaron, Matt conduciría.

- Es extraño que estando tú aquí me dejes conducir a mí - decía mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

- No te acostumbres, sólo conduces porque yo tengo que hacer una llamada - sacó su teléfono celular.

Y así es como comenzaba el día para estos jóvenes amigos, claro que las peleas e insultos nunca faltan... al igual que las preocupaciones...

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó el rubio mientras guardaba el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? - se extrañó que su compañero preguntara por eso.

- No desayunaste, y si tienes hambre podemos pasar a comer algo...

- ¿Como una cita? - bromeó.

- Idiota

- Pero si quieres podríamos comer...

- Olvídalo - dijo con típica cara intimidante, y comenzando a comer una barra de un muy nutritivo chocolate.

Bueno, así es como el idiota de Matt siempre arruina todo... según Mello, claro.

_- No lo haré._

_- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste? __**- replicó el chico rubio muy sorprendido.**_

_- Que no lo haré__** - dijo muy tranquilo el pelirrojo mientras observaba concentrado la pantalla de su videojuego.**_

_- ¡¿Cómo... Cómo te atreves? __**- dijo ya con sentimiento de furia, tomó el juego de su compañero y lo lanzó a lo lejos.**_

_**Matt lo observó serio, dio un suspiro mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que se encontraba **__- no es por atrevimiento __**- lo miro fijo - **__sabes perfectamente que eso pone en peligro mi vida... y también algo aún más importante... la tuya._

_- ¡No seas idiota! Si una explosión no pudo matarme, esto mucho menos __**- contestó y luego empujó con fuerza al pelirrojo de vuelta al sofá, saliendo muy enfadado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, y luego apoyando su cuerpo contra ésta.**_

_**Arruinado...así es como había quedado su plan, como un total fracaso, todo por culpa de ese idiota que se hacía llamar su amigo... ahora resulta que es un traicionero.**_

_- Lo haré__** - se escucho casi en susurro, lo que provocó que el rubio abriera los ojos de repente, se giró mirando hacia la puerta y la abrió... en donde pudo observar a un muy cercano Matt apoyado en el umbral de ésta y mirando hacia el piso -**__ lo haré __**- repitió pero esta vez mirando a su amigo.**_

_- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión tan de repente? __**- pregunto Mello algo extrañado y con un rostro enojado, ya que su orgullo no le permitía poner una expresión de felicidad en ese momento.**_

_- Mi opinión con respecto a tu plan sigue siendo la misma, solo que ahora te apoyaré._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Fácil __**- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendía - **__si tu mueres, muero contigo.__** - respuesta que causo cierta furia, pero a la vez algo de cariño en su amigo.**_

_- Te dije que no moriremos._

_- Dijiste que tú no morirías... no que yo no lo haría._

- Y... ¿Qué opinas del clima? - decía Matt mientras conducía por las vacías calles de la gran ciudad.

- ¿El clima? - preguntó Mello muy extrañado.

- Bueno... alguno de los dos tiene que poner un tema de conversación... - el rubio sonrió... si, así es, la reacción menos esperada ocurrió - wow...

- ¿Qué?

- Sonreíste... - dijo Matt imitando su acción.

- ¿Y?... Ah! Por cierto, estaciona aquí.

- No te veía hacer eso desde... que estabas en la mafia - decía mientras estacionaba el auto en un callejón - a la que por cierto, jamás me llevaste - Mello bajó del auto.

- Ya te lo dije, no me dejaban entrar con mascotas - y cerró la puerta no muy sutilmente que digamos, la respuesta de éste provocó que ambos amigos sonrieran. El rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a un negocio de comida rápida, el pelirrojo miraba la acción de su amigo. Al quedar en frente de la puerta de vidrio principal, esta se abrió automáticamente hacia los lados, en donde procedió a entrar, Matt solo se quedó dentro del auto, abrió el compartimiento de este, en donde pudo encontrar una de sus más preciadas posesiones... una PSP, en la cual comenzó a jugar mientras esperaba por su compañero.

Pasaron aproximadamente siete minutos hasta que el ex mafioso se asomó en la entrada, bueno ahora salida del negocio, y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

- Toma - dijo luego de abrir la puerta y lanzar un paquete hacia Matt, el cual cayó sobre su videojuego provocando que este cayera hacia el suelo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema con Lilly? - preguntó Matt con una cara de tristeza e inocencia.

- ¿Y quién demonios se supone que es Lilly? - esta vez era él quien preguntaba, mientras se volvía a sentar y cerraba la puerta con la misma fuerza que hace unos momentos.

- ¡Pues ella es Lilly! - dijo recogiendo su costoso videojuego y poniéndolo muy cerca de la cara de Mello.

- Como sea - dijo volviendo a empujar a 'Lilly' pero esta vez en dirección a los asientos traseros - vámonos - ignorando por completo lo demás. Matt decidió no discutir con el rubio, porque ya tenía bien claro como terminarían las cosas, 'Lilly' sería blanco de su pistola, su auto sería blanco de su pistola, o incluso Matt sería el blanco de su pistola, por lo tanto, comenzó a conducir hacia su destino, al llegar fue cuando se acordó...

- Ah, por cierto... ¿Que hay en el paquete? - dijo deteniendo el auto.

- Un sándwich - contestó bajándose del auto.

- ¿Un sándwich? - volvió a preguntar mientras aún seguía en el auto.

- Si... tu desayuno - cerró la puerta de su forma tan peculiar.

_Take a breath, take it deep_

_'Calm yourself' he says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take the gun, and count to three_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow_

_No time to think, my turn to go_

_- Ya sabes que hacer __**- dijo el rubio preparando el arma.**_

_- ¡Me lo haz dicho millones de veces! ¡Sé perfectamente que debo hacer! __**- dijo exaltado.**_

_- Cálmate y respira, si no lo haces bien, sabes que pasará __**- parecía que no le ponía suficiente atención a Matt, ya que no le interesaba lo que éste le decía - **__mírame __**- el pelirrojo lo miró - **__recuerda que esto es un juego, si pierdes, mueres __**- le pasó el arma - **__ya no hay suficiente tiempo, tienes que ir, hacer lo que te dije, y por lo que más quieras... mantente con vida._

_- ¿Por lo que mas quiera? __**- miró al rubio de una manera diferente, a lo que éste desvió la mirada.**_

_- Es lo que dije, ahora anda __**- dijo, le pasó las llaves del auto y se subió a su motocicleta.**_

_**Matt se subió al auto, **__'por lo que más quiera...'__** - pensó - y acelerando el vehículo rojo comenzó su misión.**_

- ¿Sabes? Hemos resuelto casos más divertidos - me quejé.

- ¿Hemos? - me miró.

- ¡Vamos! Sin mi no hubieras podido resolverlos, y lo sabes - dije abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Idiota - siguió con su trabajo escuchando pendiente por un auricular, mientras yo abrazaba a éste, me miró de una manera no muy adorable, a lo que yo, ya intimidado, tuve que seguir con mi aburrido trabajo.

Es increíble, le he dado millones de indirectas y nada... lo abrazo y nada... le digo algo lindo y si recibo algo... ¡es un golpe o una amenaza! Aun no puedo entender como no se da cuenta... ¿Que acaso cree que le ayudo en su trabajo sin razón alguna? Hay veces en que me gustaría decirle todo... todo lo que me he guardado durante estos años... pero el solo hecho de que se espante y aleje de mi me aterra...

- ¡Matt! - gritó, sacándome de mi mundo de locos pensamientos.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunté, el sólo señaló el videojuego que tenía en las manos, dirigí mi vista hacia este y pude notar que era lo que le llamaba la atención a mi compañero... el cigarrillo que tenía en mi boca se había caído y ahora mi costosa Nintendo DS estaba en llamas... - ah...eso... - ¿¡EN LLAMAS! - ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo!

Mello dio un profundo suspiro, se levantó de su silla y vació un vaso con agua sobre mi DS, la cual comenzó a lanzar pequeñas chispas azules, hasta que luego de cuatro segundos, se apagó por completo.

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Elizabeth! - me dije lamentándome y con mis ojitos ya cristalizados.

- Deja de ponerle nombre a tus estúpidos videojuegos, de todos modos algún día morirán.

- ¡Asesinados por ti! - aun seguía triste.

- Y si sigues llorando el próximo que asesine serás tú.


	2. Russian Roulette

**Capítulo 2:**

_**Russian Roulette**_

_Say a pray to yourself_

_He says 'Close your eyes,_

_Sometimes it helps'_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_Now is here, means he's never lost_

_'Cuando estés solo, cierra los ojos y cuando logras presenciar esa oscuridad, la imagen de lo que realmente importa será lo único que vas a ver' __**- esas palabras y a la vez sabios concejos son los que pudo recordar... estaba preocupado y asustado, pero obviamente no lo demostraría delante del pelirrojo, comenzó a pensar con cuidado las palabras que le había dicho su gran ídolo en una de las veces que se reunieron antes de que muriera a causa del maldito Kira, Kira... el asesino en serie más grande de todos los tiempos... esta historia no era como las que su ídolo le solía contar, no, esto era distinto... esto era ahora... y él la estaba viviendo... el sabía que también era un obstáculo en los objetivos de ese asesino, no solo la pelusa blanca... ¡NO!... Aunque... cuando lo pensaba... podía recordar... ¿Que lograba con esto? **__'Atraparé a Kira, humillaré a Near y... que mierda importa lo demás... con tal de atrapar a ese asesino y humillar a ese cabeza de leche estaría bastante conforme'__**... sentía ira contra ambos... quizás más con uno que contra otro... claro, para él era su mayor enemigo y el obstáculo de todas sus metas... ya que no solo el mismo estaba en esta historia... Near también lo estaba... ambos estaban aquí... ninguno ha perdido... pero al final, debía ser él quien tenía que ganar.**_

_**El momento se acercaba, Mello solo pudo...cerrar los ojos y comenzar a ver lo importante... y lo primero que su mente le enseño, fue la imagen de su perro fiel... abrió los ojos de golpe, sabía que cerrar los ojos por mucho tiempo mientras estaba en motocicleta no sería lo adecuado, pero aun se preguntaba... si tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, ¿Por qué en Matt ahora?... Aun que... ¿Le habrá ido bien? Tomó con una de sus manos esa cruz que colgaba de su cuello y se dijo a si mismo **__'Solo espero que este bien'__**... sabía que el trabajo que le había dado era muy arriesgado, pero él dijo que sabría hacerlo... y un perro fiel... siempre cumple ¿no?**_

- ¡Al fin! - dije bostezando y estirando los brazos - adiós trabajo, hola hora de dormir - exclamé feliz.

- No se de que te quejas, tan solo tenías que mirar los monitores, y ni siquiera eso hiciste, te dedicaste a jugar, y además quemaste el juego - luego arrancó un trozo de su barra de chocolates con los dientes.

- Gracias por recordármelo - algo amargado.

- De nada - miró hacia otro lado... unos segundos después - Matt... ¿Que estás haciendo? - preguntó al notar que me había acercado a él, dí un bostezo mientras pasaba mi brazo por su hombro contrario a mí.

- ¿Ah? ¿Yo? - lo miré confundido.

- Imbécil - dio una sonrisa, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro... eso jamás lo vi venir... estaba preparado para un golpe o algo así... lo único que reaccioné a hacer fue... apoyar mi cabeza sobre la suya.

_And you can see my heart beating,_

_You can see it through my chest_

_That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must past this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_**Y ahí estaba yo, frente a cinco inútiles vestidos de traje y armados ¿Acaso así trabajan ahora en el correo?, no había ya marcha atrás y sabía perfectamente que ellos no sentirían ningún tipo de compasión por mi... al salir del auto, recordé esas palabras **__'por lo que más quieras, mantente con vida'__**... bueno... si es que aquí debía morir, deben darme la oportunidad de jugar mi último juego.**_

_- ¡Hey! __**- dije con mi cigarrillo en la boca, fingiendo estar lo más calmado posible cuando en realidad el corazón me latía a mil por hora - **__sé que ninguno me conoce y que no tienen ni la menor idea de cual es mi objetivo __**- fingí colocar una sonrisa.**_

- _Sabemos que estas en contra del gobierno de Kira... y esa es suficiente razón para matarte __**- dijo uno de los idiotas y enseguida me apuntó con su arma.**_

_'¡Genial! Más seguidores de ese asesino' __**- pensé - **__les propongo algo __**- esta vez lo dije en voz alta.**_

_- No nos interesa lo que nos tengas que decir..._

_- Yo creo q si __**- le interrumpí - **__¿Que tal un juego? __**- sus rostros colocaron la reacción que tenía prevista.**_

_- ¿Es una broma? __**- preguntó uno de ellos.**_

_- Claro que no __**- se miraron entre ellos aún más confundidos - **__¿Han oído hablar sobre la ruleta rusa?_

- ¿Ruleta rusa? ¿Que demonios es eso? Recuerda que no soy comunista y...

- Tranquilo - dijo el rubio interrumpiendo y colocando un arma en la mesa, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en un sofá - digamos que es algo así como un juego.

- ¿Y desde cuando que a ti te gusta jugar? Además, el nombre de este juego es extraño... una vez jugué algo parecido... éramos seis chicos y el que perdía en los dados tomaba un trago de vodka y...

- ¿¡Podrías callarte de una puta vez y dejarme hablar! - gritó Mello, el pelirrojo le estaba colmando la paciencia.

- Me callo - dijo Matt algo asustado.

- Al fin - dio un suspiro - bueno, la ruleta rusa es un juego, pero algo diferente, lo aprendí durante la mafia, y en donde lo tuve que colocar en práctica, pero no es nada sencillo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si no ganas, mueres.

- ¿Haz perdido alguna vez? - preguntó inocentemente Matt.

- ¿Me ves muerto? - dijo mientras se sentaba en su típica forma, con su chocolate en la mano.

- OK, ya entendí... y... ¿Cómo se juega?

- Con eso - señaló el arma.

- ¿Esto? - tomó el arma.

- Esa belleza tiene espacio para seis balas a la vez, se juega de dos o más personas, pero en vez de introducir seis balas, colocas sólo una.

- ¿Sólo una?

- Cada jugador tiene que girar la ruleta en donde se encuentra la bala, apuntar a su sien y tirar del gatillo, si no te toca la bala, es decir, si no mueres, ganas.

- Wow... interesante - dijo Matt asombrado mirando el arma - y... ¿Por qué me enseñas esto? - preguntó muy curioso.

- Tendrás que jugarlo algún día - respondió muy tranquilo.

- ¿¡Qué!

_No, no, no, no, ¡no! __**- pensó... ya sabemos quién - **__no debí decirle que hiciera eso... seguramente no lo habrá logrado... es un total inexperto... no puedo creer que.._

_- ¡Hola! __**- dijo Matt con una sonrisa.**_

_- ¡Matt! ¿¡Lo lograste! __**- decía muy sorprendido el rubio.**_

_- ¿Me ves muerto?_

_- ¿Conseguiste el objetivo? __**- Matt volvió a sonreír y le lanzó las llaves del camión.**_

_- El traje esta adentro __**- señalando la salida, en donde seguramente se encontraba el camión.**_

_- Buen trabajo __**- dijo con las llaves en la mano.**_

_- ¿Que dijiste? Lo siento, no escuché __**- dijo bromeando el pelirrojo.**_

_- No lo volveré a decir._

_- Bueno, al menos lo intenté __**- dijo rendido.**_

_- Aún no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado __**- aún sorprendido.**_

_- Ni yo... aunque aún creo que cargar la pistola con todas las balas y dejar que todos jueguen primero es trampa._

_- ¿Y? Te dije que funcionaría... sabía que este juego sería útil algún día._

El rubio llegó... se encontraba más serio de lo normal...

- Matt - el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el sofá, jugando, el rubio se encontraba de pie justo en frente de él.

- ¿Que sucede? - dijo sin dejar de mirar el juego.

- Al fin tengo todo planeado para el caso final - dijo lanzando un pequeño montón de papeles a la mesa de centro, Matt dejó el juego en la mesa y tomó los papeles, leyendo de manera rápida y sorprendiéndose en algunas partes - se que es algo arriesgado - decía mientras su amigo dejaba los papeles donde estaban y volvía con su juego - pero se que resultara, simplemente tenemos que...

_- No lo haré._

_- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste? __**- replicó el chico rubio muy sorprendido.**_

_- Que no lo haré__** - dijo muy tranquilo el pelirrojo mientras observaba concentrado la pantalla de su videojuego.**_


	3. My Feeling, Your Feeling

**Capítulo**** 3:**

_**My Feeling, Your feeling**_

_Aquí me encuentro solo otra vez en mi habitación, rodeado de estas oscuras cuatro paredes... traté de distraerme un poco jugando, pero es inútil, así que preferí recostarme sobre mi cama y mirar hacia el techo._

_Es increíble, siete días más para que por fin este estúpido plan termine... aunque... creo que lo que terminará será mi vida... __**- suspiro - **__y también creo que mi secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba... claro, si es que llego a tener una._

_- ¿Tienes miedo? __**- levanté mi mirada un poco para poder visualizar bien y ahí estaba él... esa persona otra vez, apoyado sobre mi puerta que se encontraba abierta, con una de sus piernas doblada y apoyada también en esta y masticando un trozo de su tan característico chocolate.**_

_- ¿Tú no? __**- respondí con otra pregunta.**_

_- ¡Ja! claro que no __**- miró hacia una de mis paredes.**_

_- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que evadir todo? __**- le reclamé mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía de pie.**_

_- ¿Eh? __**- me miró con un rostro como si no comprendiera lo que le estuviera diciendo.**_

_- ¿¡Por qué no confiesas que tienes miedo! ¡Deja de fingir! Te conozco más de lo que crees __**- dije mientras me acercaba paso a paso.**_

_- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi! __**- se dejó de apoyar en la puerta y se paró frente a mi tirando su chocolate al piso, acción que nunca antes había visto... traté de no aparentar mi impresión y seguir al punto al cual iba.**_

_- ¡Claro que se de ti! __Sé que tienes miedo... sé que no sientes confianza... sé que tienes dudas __**- dije mientras me acercaba más y más - **__y sé que no te das cuenta de lo que yo realmente hago aquí __**- me miró extrañado - **__¿Sabes siquiera la razón por la cual trabajo contigo? __**- dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte, tratando de recordar algo que jamás había pensado antes. Luego de pensar, solo quedo en silencio y miró hacia el piso nuevamente.**_

_- ¿Por qué estas aquí? __**- finalmente me preguntó.**_

_- ¡Wow! ¡Por fin! __**- dije con una sonrisa - **__no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé esa pregunta -__** seguí con mi actitud irónica y acortando un poco más la distancia entre ambos. Es increíble que estando tan cerca de su rostro aún no se de cuenta.**_

_- ¿¡Podrías dejar de confundirme y decirlo de una puta vez! __**- ¡Ja! ¡Ese es el chico que amo!**_

_**Di un suspiro y finalmente dije -**__ me gustas... y siempre lo haz hecho -__** ¡Listo! Lo dije... ahora solo queda esperar su reacción... no puede ser... ¿Esta respirando? - **__¿Mello? -__** pasé mi mano moviéndola frente a sus ojos... pero nada - **__¡Mello! __**- lo tomé de los hombros y comencé a sacudirlo - **__¡Reacciona! __**- pude ver que parpadeó rápidamente y luego se logró mover.**_

_- ¿¡Qué! __**- me miró algo asustado.**_

_- Ah... em... bueno... yo... __**- no sabía que hacer, creo que no era la reacción que esperaba... creía que iba a ser como '¡Oh Matty pooh! ¡Yo también te amo!'... bueno, esta bien, no... pero esperaba algo más positivo. Él aún me miraba perplejo - **__Hmmm... yo... ¡Caíste! ¡Ja! ¡Estas en Video Loco con cámara escondida! __**- dije muy tenso... esta bien, se que esta no ha sido mi mejor idea, pero la tensión era demasiada... y yo estaba muy nervioso... pero por más que me esforcé en actuarlo, pude notar que él no cambió su reacción ni un poco.**_

_- ¿Te... te gusto? __**- y aún no cambiaba su reacción... pero bueno, ya no podía ocultarlo más, era algo que sentía que me comía por dentro.**_

_**Volví a dar un suspiro - **__bueno... si... de hecho... yo... te amo __**- su expresión seguía siendo igual... ¡Esperen!... creo que cambió algo... ¿Cerró un ojo más que otro?... aunque... ¡Jajaja! Creo que esa cara no tiene precio... ¡Hey! ¡Matt! No es momento de pensar en eso…**_

_- ¿Eres... gay? __**- seguía solo preguntándome... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista?**_

_- ¡Claro que no! Soy todo un macho __**- dije parándome y sacando algo de pecho.**_

_- Pero te gustan... los hombres __**- wow, al fin algo que no fuera una pregunta.**_

_- ¡No me gustan los hombres! __**- me volvió a mirar extrañado, al menos es un alivio que no tenga esa cara de trauma - **__me gusta sólo uno __**- y como siempre, volvió a mirar al piso, yo esperaba alguna respuesta, pero no, solo callaba - **__¿Y? __**- decidí preguntar.**_

_- ¿Y qué? __**- tenía su mirada fija en ese piso, como si hubiera un chocolate ahí... ¡Oh esperen! Hay un chocolate ahí.**_

_- ¿No tienes nada que decir? __**- pregunté mirando el piso al igual que él.**_

_- ¿¡Que mierda quieres que diga! ¿¡Oh Matty Pooh yo también te amo! __**- me gritó de repente, esta vez me miraba fijamente.**_

_- ¿Que?... pfff... claro que no __**- respondí nervioso - **__jeje... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? __**- miré hacia otro lado.**_

_- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a fingir que nada de esto ocurrió y volveremos con el plan ¿OK?_

_- Pero... -__** no me dejó decir nada, ya que había salido de mi habitación cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte. A lo único que reaccioné a hacer fue apoyar mi espalda contra la puerta y me fui deslizando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en ese tan odiado piso, observando el chocolate que mi compañero había tirado unos momentos atrás.**_

_**Los minutos pasaron, luego las horas, hasta que finalmente Matt se quedó dormido recostado en el piso, frente a la puerta. Todo había quedado en silencio, ¿Que había pasado con el rubio? absolutamente nada, simplemente actuó como que nada hubiera ocurrido y siguió con su trabajo. Luego de las horas, se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero.**_

_- ¿Matt? __**- preguntó tocando la puerta, algo muy raro en él, ya que normalmente un Mello normal la patearía, golpearía o tiraría sin permiso alguno - **__emm... vengo porque tienes que venir a seguir trabajando __**- ¿excusa? - **__¿Matt? __**- no recibía respuesta, así que decidió abrir la puerta un poco y pudo ver el cuerpo de esa persona en el piso - **__¡Matt! __**- entro asustado, se arrodilló frente a él y pudo notar que sólo estaba dormido, dio un suspiro de alivio, miró al pelirrojo unos segundos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue 'adorable' y sonrió... dos segundos después pensó '¿¡Pero que mierda estoy pensando!' se levantó y decidió despertar a Matt de la forma más conveniente.**_

_¡Bang!_

ooooooooooo

_**En toda mi vida, ha habido un sólo ser que pudo adivinar mis verdaderos sentimientos con tan solo ver mi rostro, y si, estoy hablando en pasado porque ese ser esta muerto, murió cuando yo estaba por cumplir apenas quince años, y un niño como yo a esa edad sufre mucho, sentía que lo único que tenía en mi asqueroso mundo se iba. Él era la única persona en la que podía confiar, y que siempre me sorprendía con una de sus increíbles historias, la única persona que pude llegar a amar... hasta que otra persona tuvo que volver y arruinarlo todo...**_

_- Yo te ayudaré __**- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.**_

_- ¿De verdad? __**- decía con cara extrañada.**_

_- ¡Claro! ¿No somos amigos? __**- abrazando con fuerza al rubio, éste se sonrojo ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero empujó de inmediato a su amigo.**_

_**Ahora todo lo tenía que arruinar él, siempre intenté ocultar mis sentimientos y ser un poco más reservado, traté de mostrar furia contra lo que no me pareciera correcto, pero de repente llega él... y comienza a rondar en mi cabeza... claro, no soy idiota, pero siempre intenté autoconvencerse de que cada abrazo que me daba era solo por amistad...**_

_**Lo tenía que arruinar... diciendo que me conocía... que tenía miedo, dudas y desconfianzas... y acertó en todo... es increíble... después de tantos años, descubrí que hay alguien más que puede descubrir parte de mis sentimientos más profundos... si, sólo parte... si supiera todo de mi, él no hubiera tenido dudas en besarme en ese preciso momento en que le grité por última vez, ya que se hubiera dado cuenta que yo sentía lo mismo... es increíble lo idiota que puede ser, y aunque me duela aceptarlo, mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para decirle que no quería fingir, y que yo también lo amaba... pero ya no importa... en verdad él es el idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que siento.**_


	4. It's our night, and we're feeling alive

**Capítulo 4:**

_**This is our night, and we're feeling alive**_

_**Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis días... al siguiente se terminaba finalmente parte del plan ¿Cómo habían sido los días que pasaron? Incómodos, realmente muy incómodos.**_

_- Ten __**- decía Matt pasándole una taza con café al rubio.**_

_- Gracias __**- decía sin siquiera mirarlo, lo que deprimía un poco al perrito.**_

_- Hmm... ¿Sabes? Están dando una nueva película en el cine y dicen que es muy buena, deberíamos ir y..._

_- No tengo tiempo __**- interrumpiéndolo.**_

_- Oh bueno... __**- y seguía con el aburrido trabajo.**_

_**Llego un momento en que Matt se arrepintió de haber confesado sus sentimientos, y claro, es entendible, Mello ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, pero bueno, eso ya no sería por mucho, mañana es el último día, y Mail estaba seguro de eso... el último que lo vería.**_

_- Mello __**- dijo con un tono bajo, serio y algo triste.**_

_- ¿Qué? __**- seguía sin mirarlo.**_

_- ¿Quieres ir al parque? __**- su tono de voz no cambiaba.**_

_- No puedo ahora._

_- ¿Y en un rato?_

_- No._

_**Matt dio un suspiro se levantó de su silla y con tono de voz bien firme tomó la cara del rubio y la volteó hacia él - **__¿¡Quieres decirme de una vez que mierda te pasa! __**- Esa reacción cualquiera se la esperaría de Mello, pero no de Matt. Mello sólo abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, sintió algo de nervios que obviamente pudo ocultar y con un golpe sacó las manos del otro.**_

_- No me pasa nada._

_- ¡Ja! ¡Si claro! __**- dijo con sarcasmo - **__Me hablas más frío que antes, no quieres salir, y no te atreves a mirarme, ¿Cómo podría saber que te pasa si ni siquiera me miras?_

_- ¡Es que no quiero que sepas lo que me pasa! __**- gritó Mello.**_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- ¿¡No lo sabes! ¿¡No sabes de qué hablo! ¿¡No que sabías tanto de mi! ¡Entonces adivina de qué hablo idiota!_

_- ¿Qué...? __**- hizo una pausa y siguió - **__¡... si lo que te dije hace unos días te afectó tanto, tan solo olvídalo y sigamos siendo amigos! ¡Es lo que intento hacer yo! Al menos pon de tu parte._

_- Imbécil... tu no lo entiendes __**- volviéndose a sentar y colocando su brazo derecho frente a sus ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran.**_

_- ¿Sabes? ¡No! No lo entiendo... no te entiendo._

_- Yo no quiero ser tu amigo __**- dijo en voz baja sin sacar su brazo de sus ojos.**_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡Que yo no quiero ser tu puto amigo! __**- gritó poniéndose de pie y golpeando el pecho del otro con sus puños, no muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy suave - **__y si me conocieras bien sabrías mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero parece que no lo haces __**- sus lágrimas caían inevitablemente, el no quería verse tan humillado de esa forma, así que solo se dignó a darle la espalda a Matt y mirar hacia el piso, ya no tenía nada más que decir... pasaron ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? segundos... la verdad no lo sabía, pero sentía que cada segundo se hacía una hora, pero de repente...**_

_**Mello se volvió a sorprender al sentir los brazos de esa persona abrazándolo, abrió los ojos y lo primero que sus ojos vieron, fueron esos tan peculiares guantes negros.**_

_- También te amo __**- dijo Matt, a lo que Mello se volteó y quedaron cerca... bastante cerca, Matt sonreía y Mello lo miraba - **__amo que me mires... y llámame masoquista, pero adoro que me grites __**- el rubio no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que el pelirrojo había puesto sus labios en contacto con los del otro, sintiendo ese dulce sabor a chocolate, y aunque a éste no le gustaba para nada esa golosina de cacao, en ese momento le parecía el alimento más apetecible que alguna vez podría haber probado.**_

_**Para Matt era emocionante el hecho de que esa persona le correspondiera en todo, podía sentir que confiaba en él, y eso dio paso a que él lo acorralara contra la pared, en ese acto se separaron unos segundos, Mello miró a esa persona y éste sonrió, lo tomó de las muñecas y siguió con el beso, después de todo, sería la primera y quizás la última vez que disfrutaría de la compañía y de la íntima experiencia del otro, y eso era algo que ambos tenían bastante claro.**_

_**¿La muerte se acerca? Eso ahora importaba una mierda, lo único que les importaba era estar cada segundo que les quedaba con el otro, entregarse y entregar por completo, dar todo de sí en esa última noche juntos... todo era tan... diferente... único... inigualable... perfecto. Era diferente estar con esa persona de confianza amándola, adorándola. Era único ese momento especial, el momento tan esperado, tan ansiado por ambos. Eran igualables esos delicados besos y caricias que producían sentir un toque de estática en el cuerpo del otro. **__**Era perfecto... **__**simplemente**__** todo era perfecto.**_

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late to pick up value of my life_

_**Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude notar los rayos de sol que alumbraban a través de mi ventana, lo primero que hice fue mirar a mi lado en la cama... nada. No sería tan estúpido como para pensar que fue un sueño, así que sólo me quedo preguntarme ¿Dónde rayos se metió mi rubio? Bueno, ahora si podía decirlo así, mi rubio, mío... sólo mío... pero aún así... ¿Dónde esta?**_

_**Me levanté y me fui a la ducha, abrí la llave de agua y apenas sentí el agua correr por mi piel lo recordé - **__es hoy__** - me dije a mi mismo... fue inevitable que algunas lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos, claro, esa persona ya había comenzado con su misión, ahora yo debía comenzar con la mía y probablemente jamás volvería a verlo. Triste, lo sé.**_

_**Salí de la ducha y partí a mi habitación para buscar mi ropa, me senté en la cama para ponerme mis botas y junto a mí pude notar un trozo de papel blanco, lo tomé y por el reverso tenía una nota **__'recuérdalo: mantente con vida'._

_**ooooo  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ahí finalmente me encontraba, rodeado de unos cuarenta guardaespaldas malhumorados que se creen superiores, cada uno de ellos me apunta con un arma... ¡ja! si supieran que solo una bala basta para matarte, no esas cuarenta... creo que este realmente es el final de mi historia, es triste, no tuve oportunidad de decirle adiós a la única persona que realmente me importa...<strong>_

_**Wow, los rumores son ciertos... puedo ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos... bueno, suficientes recuerdos por ahora, creo que ya es hora de que...**_

_- ¡Idiota! __**- no puede ser... de repente entre unos de los guardaespaldas se corrieron asustados y entró esa persona en motocicleta... la cual paró junto a mi y se quitó el casco - **__Imbécil... ¿¡Qué acaso no conoces lo que significa mantenerse con vida! __**- me decía furioso... yo estaba en estado de shock, se bajó de su asiento, se acercó a mí, me tomó del cuello de mi chaqueta y comenzó a sacudirme, se veía bastante furioso y... triste - **__¡es tu culpa idiota! __**- veía sus ojos cristalizarse - **__¡todo esta arruinado!_

_- ¿Por qué estas aquí? __**- pregunté reaccionando finalmente, estaba asustado y preocupado, los guardias aún apuntaban con sus armas.**_

_- Porque... __**- ahora me soltó y miró hacia el piso sin decir nada, pude ver como una lágrima cayó desde sus ojos hacia el frío piso.**_

_**Una sonrisa salió de mis labios y estos mismos fueron los que acerqué hacia el rostro de mi mejor amigo (o quizás más), lentamente... él me miró, y fue cuando lo besé, él se alejó inmediatamente.**_

_- ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? __**- miró hacia los guardias.**_

_- ¿Por qué te preocupas por ellos? Si de todas formas, esta será quizás la última vez que nos veamos __**- yo seguía con mi sonrisa... aunque mi muerte se acercara, estaba con esa persona, era emocionante el hecho de que sabía la razón por la cual esta aquí... por mí. Él me volvió a mirar, pero siguió sin moverse, comprendí que su orgullo no le permitía dar el primer paso, así que esta vez lo volví a hacer yo... acerqué mis labios a los suyos, hasta que estos hicieron contacto, sentía frío, ¿Pero qué importa? Lo besé como si fuera la última vez y la sensación de que él me correspondiera era algo inigualable...aunque de todas formas, esta sería la última vez, esas personas que nos rodeaban y que no me importaban para nada, les dí menos importancia aún... no me interesaba que nos miraran, que nos aborrecieran... nada... simplemente, para mi no estaban ahí...**_

_- ¡Ahora! __**- gritó uno de ellos, a lo que ambos nos separamos despacio y pegamos nuestras frentes, yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados y creo que él hacía lo mismo... mis manos estaban en su cuello y las de él en mi rostro... ya no sentía frío..., y fue en ese momento cuando pudimos escuchar ese sonido tan peculiar... aproximadamente unas cuarenta balas dispararse, las cuales solo pude sentir incrustarse en mi espalda, ardiendo de dolor, sintiendo como cada bala traspasaba por mi cuerpo, y toda mi sangre era desparramada por el piso... sin querer abrí mis ojos, y miré hacia el frente y ahí estaba él... en exactamente la misma situación que yo... definitivamente el dolor más grande no es ser baleado hasta la muerte... el dolor más grande es ver a la persona que amas siendo baleada hasta la muerte... viendo su rostro expresar dolor... nuestras frentes dejaron de tocarse, y caímos... mis ojos ya tristes lo veían a él, y sus ojos tristes me veían a mi... recordé esas palabras que le dije en un principio 'si tu mueres, muero contigo'... pero creo que esto fue al revés, yo iba a morir... y él murió conmigo.**_


End file.
